This application relates to a test which employs embryos of teleosts (bony fish) to screen aqueous samples for the presence of genotoxic compounds. With this invention, the following aqueous samples of interest can be tested: aqueous chemical solutions, aqueous chemical mixtures, aqueous chemical suspensions, and aqueous solutions under the influence of electromagnetic or particulate radiation.